The Adventures of Migotohime: The girl who was sucked into an anime
by MigotoSushi
Summary: When Migotohime wakes up in a mall, she has no clue what had just happened. But when she notices that she's in an ANIME, she starts to freak out. Two young women by the Name of Nekohime and Shirohime approach her, and she immediatly recognizes them as the characters she created a while back. Now what happens? Read to find out! (Yay for horrible description XD Sorry.)
1. Welcome to the Anime Universe!

I blinked, observing my surroundings. _Where the hell am I?_ Why did everything seem…cartoonish. I looked down at my hands, They were pale an…animeish? I looked around for a mirror. I was in what looked like a mall. I ran into a store full of name brand clothing. Everyone I went past looked like they were from an anime. _Am I hallucinating? _When I peered into the mirror, I also looked like on of those anime girls. My hair was a medium length dark brown, with my bangs pushed to the right, and I had an anime hazel for my eye color. _How was I in an anime?_ "This is so weird…" I muttered. People were staring strangely at me, so I tried my best to ignore them.

"There you are." someone called to me. I whipped around to see a tall young women, with long black hair and pale skin. Her bright green eyes gleamed. Next to her was an equally tall pale women with white hair pulled into pigtails with crystal blue eyes. "Eh?" was that who I thought it was? "N-nekohime? Shirohime?" I really couldn't believe this. "Yes Migotohime, that's us. We were looking for you. You can't just run off like that." Nekohime said. "But-but _how?!_" I sputtered. "We'll explain later. Right now, we have to get you out of here." Shirohime grabbed my wrist and Nekohime grabbed the other. Then they pulled me toward the closest exit. "What are you doing?" my voice started to rise a little, and I knew I was starting to panic. Neither answered. They shoved me into a sleek black car, and Shirohime climbed in next to me. Nekohime went to the drivers seat, started the car, and we started to drive.

The car ride was silent, and I felt completely awkward. Nekohime pulled over at an apartment, and Shirohime pushed the door open, once again dragging me. "Don't ask questions." Nekohime quickly said, when my mouth opened. I quickly shut it, and allowed them to push me into apartment number 13. "Welcome to your new home." Shirohime said, grabbing both my arms, and putting her head on my shoulder. I damn near almost fainted.


	2. Explanation

(Sorry for short chapter)

When they got me seated in a soft white couch with a glass of water, they began to explain. "You have been sucked into an anime world." Nekohime started. I bit back a sarcastic retort, like, 'Gee, I didn't notice.' "You are to…hmm…how do I put this…You have to _complete _this world. Complete as in, solve the issue that is plaguing the main characters. Your life outside of this anime world is on pause, and will be until you complete every single 'anime'. You will go through at least 10, being the animes that you have watched. If you die, then the life outside of this will play again, but any memory of you will be erased. It will be practically impossible, though, to commit suicide, because me and Shirohime will always be there to prevent it. Any questions?" "N-no." I muttered. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Shirohime patted my head. "Oh, there's something you didn't realize before…" Nekohime said. "What is it?" I worridly asked. "You've got ears and a tail." She gestured to my head, and my hands flew up. I did have ears. How did I miss that in the mirror. Was that why everyone was staring?

Nekohime brought me out of my thoughts. "Let me tell you about your life in this, lets just call it a 'level'. You're a street dancer, who became famous a year ago. You also sing with a group of people occasionally. Most of the songs that you hear in your non-anime life is what you sing in this world. Your mother and father are dead, you have no siblings, and you get paid by social security and what not. Many people know of you, being illegally experimented on by scientists. That will give you psychological troubles later on. Your 'Anime Memory' is called your Animory. Your first level, or, anime? Ouran High School Host Club." Nekohime pointed to a hanging dress. It was the Ouran uniform for females.

"Are you okay?" Shirohime asked. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. When does it start?"

"What, school?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow."

"Bring it on." I said, trembling. This was to much to handle, but I think I was ready.


	3. First day at Ouran

I walked through the doors of Ouran academy, nervous. I had no idea how this was going to go. "Excuse me." Someone said behind me. I turned to see a blonde with what appeared to be purple eyes. My heart skipped a beat. Here I was, in the anime of Ouran High School Host Club, and on my first official day, I meet Tamaki Suoh. "Um, yes?" I murmured, seeing the rest of the group come up from behind. "You're MigotoHime, right?" he asked, smiling. "Yeah, why? Whats up?" I turned my body completely to face him. The one in the glasses, Kyoya, said "One of our regulars is a fan of yours." "Ok?" I think I knew where this was going. "So can you please some and hang out?" Hunny asked, grinning as always, clinging on to Mori. "Uh, sure. Right now?" I shifted from one leg to another. "During lunch if that's alright." Tamaki said, still smiling. "Alright." I smiled back. "See you later." I waved, walking to my classroom.

When I reached the classroom and entered, there were already some people in there. No one noticed me though. I walked up to what looked like the class rep. "Um, excuse me? Where can I sit?" I asked, a bit shy. "Ah, you're the new student. Migotohime, right? You can sit there." The girl pointed me to a seat, which I remembered as Haruhi's seat from the anime. Why wasn't she there? As I sat, more people walked in. A light brown haired girl walked up to my desk. "Your MigotoHime, right?" She said. I was scared that she would say something about me being her worst enemy or something, but she just smiled.

"Hi, my name is Anri. I'm a big fan of yours." The girl now identified as Anri said. "U-um, hi." I replied, relieved. Two people sat next to me. "Hi Hikaru, Hi Kouru!" Anri waved happily. "Hello." I said quietly. "Hi." They both said in unison, smiling. Before we could say another word, the class started. Suprisingly, even though in my other life I didn't know any of this, in this life, I could understand everything they were saying.

A couple of times, though, my mind slipped, and I was totally oblivious to the teacher. I thought of how Haruhi wasn't here. _Nekohime _did _say that I would have to solve a problem…maybe the problem is that Haruhi and Tamaki had a giant fight, and she left. Mabye I have to help them get back together? Or…NO. What if Haruhi is…_I quickly shook that thought away. She couldn't be dead. I couldn't end up like a main character!


	4. Welcome to the Host Club!

As me, Anri, and the twins walked to the club room, she chattered on about how she liked that one song I sang, and couldn't get enough of that other dance. The twins were silent. When we arrived, they pushed the door open, and roses flew out. "Welcome." a couple of voices said in unison. When they saw the twins, Tamaki got up. "Oh. Its you two. Where were you? You have permission to leave a few minutes early." Then he saw us. "Oh. Welcome. I see you've met our regular." Tamaki gave off that charming smile, which I now suspected was fake.

"Yeah. I guess." I muttered. I didn't like people who were fake. They noticed my sudden change in attitude. "What's wrong?" Anri asked. "Nothing. Why?" I tried to cover the little slip of irritation up. I guess the guys didn't buy it, because they still looked…I don't know…unsure? But oh well. I don't care. "So, which hosts are available?" Anri asked, smiling. Tamaki smiled. "All of us. No body has arrived yet, or made an appointment." He replied. "Hmmm. Can we meet with Hunny and Mori?" Anri didn't even give me a say of who I wanted to meet with. But I guess since I felt like these people were all fake, I didn't really want to meet with any of them.

Then I just realized. Nobody was freaking out over my ears. I felt one of them just to make sure they were still there, and felt the soft furry. Anri giggled. "Your ears are so cute. I almost forgot to comment." she reached up to touch one, and exclaimed "Wow! There so soft!" I laughed a little. "Thanks, I guess." I was glad nobody called me a freak yet. We were directed over to a table and Hunny and Mori sat down across.

So, thus a conversation began on cake. That's right, _cake._ I don't know why, but honestly, right now, I didn't care. More girls were coming in, meeting with other hosts. The time went by quickly, with the conversation about strawberrys, lemons, and pop scicles. All the other girls were leaving when we got up.

Suddenly a beeping came from a pocket in my dress. _Didn't know they had pockets. And, how did this phone get into it?_ I thought, as I pulled out a green cell phone. Everyone else started to stare, and I quickly opened it to stop the annoying beeping. The phone screen read "Your day ends short today. Come home. Your Animory will tell you the directions home." I snapped it shut. "Sorry. I've got to go." I quickly said, shoving my phone in the pocket. I picked up my bag (Luckily I had brought it with me.) and ran towards the door. I felt the stares behind me.


	5. Some cookies DO taste good

" The hell? Why did you bring me from school just to go and shop for some clothes?" I sputtered. This is ridiculous. "Because the only other clothes you have are the ones you arrived in, which is torn up and dirty. We threw it out." Shirohime explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed. "Oh my god…" Anri probably thought something bad had happened. "No thanks." I picked up my bag, ready to be off to school _again_. Then, "Oh no you don't." and someone grabbed me. I gave a short yell, as I felt myself being dragged toward the door.

What a day.

I thought to myself. I never want to go shopping again. Nekohime and Shirohime just pulled me through the stores in the mall, using there money, which I had no idea where they got it, and forced me into so many different, horrible outfits, that I would rather have someone punch me in the face, and bruise it all over. Yes, it was that bad.

Right now I was laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. We got a lot of stuff, some of which were a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeve white button up shirt, a black vest, and some knee high converse or whatever. They also made me get a frilly pink shirt and a pair of red heels, along with a short white skirt. I had no choice, really.

Someone knocked on my door. "Yes?" I said, not sitting up. "Its Shirohime." and in barged the white haired women. She had a tray of tea with some cookies. "You haven't eaten all day, or at least as far as I know. You need some food." She set the tray on the table next to me. I smiled. "Um, thanks, but I'm not hungry." I felt a little guilty for not eating it, since she HAD made it. "Alright, what's up with you?" Nekohime joined us in the small room. "Nothing." I said. "Then _eat the cookies._" Nekohime said forcibly. I sweat dropped. "But I'm _not hungry._" I replied. Quick as lightning, Shirohime snatched a cookie and shoved it into my mouth. They both then forced the tea down my throat. I sputtered. "What the hell?!" I had to admit though, the cookies _did _taste good_. _


	6. Back to School

Since the first day for me was on a Friday, I spent the weekend having cookies shoved in my mouth, tea poured down my throat, being forced into different outfits, and doing the little weekend homework that I had. It sucked.

I never gave Anri my phone number, and she was the only other person I considered a friend here. Yeah, I _kind _of thought of Nekohime and Shirohime as friends, but they already knew what was going on, all the time. So, the weekend passed by slowly, and by the time Monday came, I was more than glad to get up early and cram more math and shtuff in my brain.

I pulled my dress on, the tights, and then the shoes. Nekohime drove me like she did on Friday, while Shirohime stayed home to do _something_ that she wouldn't tell me. Nekohime wouldn't tell me either, so.

When we arrived, she dragged me gently out of the car, waved goodbye, sped off, and left me at the entrance. My Animory told me where I had to go, when, and that Anri was charging straight at me, the host club close behind. (But not screaming and running.)"MIGOTOHIMEEEEE!~" She yelled, literally tackling me. "What happened? Why did you leave early?" "U-um. Because someone I knew…nedded help." I decided to just lie. It was easier. "Oh, are they ok? Were they hurt?" Anri fretted. "No. They're fine. Don't worry."

Hunny jumped on me next. "You missed it! We all dressed up in kimono's and stuff when you weren't there! I looked awesome!" he beamed happily. I gave a small laugh. Okay. Maybe _hunny_ wasn't fake, but I still felt like the rest of them were. Anri grabbed my wrists. "Come one! Lets go to the club before class starts!" she squealed. "Yeah! Come on!" Hunny said from my back. I smiled apologetically. "um, sorry, but I have to get missing assignments and all." I murmered. Kyoya held out a bunch of papers. "Here's your make up work. And the office already knows why you were absent, so you don't have to try and explain." he said, flashing a fake smile. I didn't smile, but I was polite enough to thank him. "Ok, well…" I guess I couldn't make up any other excuse to not go, and I didn't want to be rude. "I guess I can go." I muttered, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Hunny cheered. This time, Anri didn't notice, but the others did.

"Is something wrong?" the twins asked in unison, bending over to look me in the eye. "No." I said a bit to quickly. My ears were laid down in an embarrassed manner, and I tried to perk them up again. "well, ladies, come on. If we don't go now, then there wont be any time left." Tamaki gave a smile to Anri, and then to me. I still couldn't bring myself to smile back though, so I just nodded and looked at the ground. The Anri dragged me to the building, Hunny still clinging to my back.

**Hey guys. Its me, Author-Kun. Sorry the chapters are so short. Its not like very many people are going to read this, but still. I originally posted this story to Wattpad, but i decided that i wanted to also be a member of FanFiction. On wattpad, the chapters are longer (Because the font is so much bigger.) so thats why these seem so short. Also, the reason why i'm FINALLY putting an authors note in is because i've been alos busy with housework, and i'm trying to get the actual story in. But like i said earlier, not many people will end up reading this i bet. But yeah. Thats all i have to say for now. Arigato!~**


	7. Hanging out at the Host Club

"What kind of music do you have on your phone?" Anri asked eagerly. This time, she had picked the twins, and they were sitting across from us, staring. Kind of creepy. Meh. I browsed through the songs, my Animory telling me that these would still be the same, just understood in Japanese. "Oh, here. Listen to this." I said excitedly. This was my favorite song, from my real life. I hit the play button.

**When the days are cold**  
**And the cards all fold**  
**And the saints we see**  
**Are all made of gold**

Anri clapped excitedly. "This sounds great already!" she squealed. The twins smiled. "Nice." they said, once again in unison.

**When your dreams all fail**  
**And the ones we hail**  
**Are the worst of all**  
**And the blood's run stale**

**I want to hide the truth**  
**I want to shelter you**  
**But with the beast inside**  
**There's nowhere we can hide**

**No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

I smiled, and hummed. Anri hummed along. I thought she didn't know the song. I guess she memorized the first part of the tune…

**When the curtain's call**  
**Is the last of all**  
**When the lights fade out**  
**All the sinners crawl**

**So they dug your grave**  
**And the masquerade**  
**Will come calling out**  
**At the mess you made**

**Don't want to let you down**  
**But I am hell bound**  
**Though this is all for you**  
**Don't want to hide the truth**

**No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

**They say it's what you make**  
**I say it's up to fate**  
**It's woven in my soul**  
**I need to let you go**

**Your eyes, they shine so bright**  
**I want to save that light**  
**I can't escape this now**  
**Unless you show me how**

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

When the song ended, she clapped again. "I like that song! You should sing it sometime!" she seemed excited over something so…well…stupid. "Um, okay?" I laughed. Then I hit the power button, not wanting to waste any of the power.

"What was that called?" Kouru asked. "Um, it was…Oh! It was Imagine Dragons. Demons." I thought about my real life best friend, Kyla. She loved this song too. "Hmm. Maybe I'll get that song for my phone." Hikaru said, pulling his out. That reminded me. I turned to Anri. "Hey. I should give you my phone number, so that way we can talk." I pulled the phone back out, turned it on, and she did the same. We switched, typing our numbers into each others cells.

"Call me anytime you need something." Anri said, handing me my phone back. I did the same. "You too." I smiled. "Hey Hikaru! Kouru! You want to exchange numbers?" she asked excitedly. "Sure." they agreed. I wasn't planning to give them my number, but Kouru reached for mine. I didn't want to be rude and just snatch it away, so I let him take it. The I got his, and typed my number in again.

All of us had exchanged numbers when Anri looked down at a watch that I hadn't noticed before. "Oh! Were going to be late.!" she cried. I looked around. I hadn't even noticed that the room was clearing out. I jumped up, and grabbed my bag. "Come one!" I said, marching toward the door. Anri and the twins were close behind me. "Thanks for cake and tea." I called to the rest of the club, even though I didn't have any.

We made it to class just in time. "Ah. I didn't think you would show up." the teacher said Dryly. I bowed apologetically, and Anri and the twins did the same. Then we sat I our seats. The girls around us sighed dreamily at the twins, and I rolled my eyes. But I smirked. It was kind of funny. It was almost like an anime.

Oh, wait.

**The song was Demons by Imagine Dragons. Its one of my favorite songs, and i think you should look it up. :3 **


	8. New friends

It was my second lunch at this school. Anri insisted I go back to the club with her, so I agreed. It was kind of fun. Maybe I could deal with some fake people so that I could have fun. As we walked down, we chattered about our interests. "So, what kind of music is your favorite?" Anri asked me. She held a notebook in her hand as if to write every single word I said down. I sweat dropped. "Aheh…" then I got serious. "Well, I guess I could say I like all kinds of music. I like a little bit of everything. But my favorite? That would be in the dubstep category. Dubstep is both fun to dance to _and_ listen to." then I thought about something else. "But then again, Piano is fun." yeah, I played piano. it's a shame that the last piano got destroyed by my cat. It scratches things up to much. Geez.

We finally got to the club room, and opened the door. "Welcome." 6 voices said together. Roses once again flew out at us. "Ah. Anri, Migotohime. Welcome." Tamaki said the same greeting he said on Friday. I decided to try and be nice. If he was fake to me, the n I would be fake to him…I guess. "Hi." I said brightly, catching him off guard. He probably expected me to be all gloomy because I had to be in the club room again. He quickly recovered though.

"Ah. Its nice to see you happy again. Who would you like to meet with?" he asked. I noticed the question was more pointed toward me then to Anri. In my head, I did a little "ha! Your funny!" "um. I think I'll let Anri choose today." I said, looking at the bubbly girl next to me. "Are you sure? Then, how about you, Tamaki?" she asked, smiling. He gave a small laugh. I could see the hint of irritation on his face. Why? Because I didn't choose this time? Or because he didn't want to be the host of Anri and me? Whatever.

He then smiled. "Okay. Come with me." he said. He walked over to a table and two couches. There were other girls there, so I guess this would be a group meeting. I was a little shy about talking with other rich girls. Would they immediately take a disliking to me, because I was what they called a commoner?

"Hi Tamaki! Hi Anri!" one of the girls called happily. He smiled one of those fake smiles again, and greeted her. The one of the others piped up. And said exactly the wrong thing. "Oh. Who's that freak? She's got furry ears." she had bright blonde hair, obviously "professionally" dyed.

I froze. Anri stared in shock. The host club members all turned to face me, hearing the insult. I struggled to find words. The I said. "Thanks. Because not everyone is as perfect as you." and spun around. I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to see Anri. "Hey…" she said quietly. I shook my head, and gently yanked it free. The I ran out the door, toward the closest bathroom. I felt her footsteps behind me.

"Migotohime! Wait! Please!" she cried. I couldn't stop the tears that poured down my cheeks. I ran through the door of the tidy bathroom. She finally caught up to me, and grabbed me shoulders. We both were still panting. "Migotohime…your…not…a…freak." She got out in between gasps for breath. I sank to the ground, covering my face. She knelt down next to me. "Yes I am…I have _cat_ ears for gods sake." I sobbed. She hugged me. "But that doesn't matter. They're adorable!" she exclaimed.

She pulled a tissue from her pocket, and handed me it. I blew my nose, still crying. I heard a few other girls enter the bathroom. A red head, and another brunette.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The brunette asked, kneeling next to me. She had warm brown eyes. I just hiccupped, and sniffled some more. "Hey, don't worry about Sakura. She thinks she's all that. And she thinks that your competition for the host club. She does that to any girl who she thinks will take the boys away from her." The red head murmered, rubbing my back.

But, what I couldn't understand is, how I was only in this "world" for about 4 or 5 days, and this one little comment had made me flee and start crying like a baby. I mean really. Then a memory flashed in my head. Nekohime had told me that this would cause me psychological troubles later on. So I guess if someone ever called me a freak, I would start acting like a baby.

Anri pushed hair from my face. "See? No body thinks you're a freak. Sakura just thinks your competition. And you don't even seem like you like the host club. Do you?" she got another tissue. I had finally stopped bawling, and was just sniffling. "I don't know. I just feel like they're fake. The way they smile is fake, and I don't want to get attached to some one who's fake." I muttered. They girls sat down on the floor with me, and I was surprised, because I didn't think that rich girls would even think of sitting on bathroom floors.

"You see, I can get attached to someone really easily. Like, since I was bullied so much. When someone was finally nice to me, I would easily get attached, and rely on them. Then they would turn out to be fake, and they would embarrass the hell out of me." this was technically tru in my real life, and my Animory was telling me it was the same here.

Anri hugged me again. "Well, I won't trick you or anything. And, the Host Club isn't fake, so don't worry. They're there for you." She murmured. "yeah, and we won't let anyone hurt you either." The red head said. I smiled. I liked these people. "Thanks. By the way, what's your names?" I asked the two. The brunette pointed to herself. "I'm Haruka." she smiled, and seemed proud of her name…for some reason. "And I'm Yuki." the red head gave a thumbs up. Yep. Definitely in an anime.

I nodded at the two. "My name is Migotohime." I said, doing peace signs. We all laughed. Then they helped me up. We dusted off our clothes. Then they helped me clean up my face. Lunchwas ending, and I found out that Yuki was in my class. So, me Anri, and Yuki walked to class together.

It felt nice to have people that I trusted. Then I felt a pang of sadness. When I completed this world, I would never see them again…


	9. Suprise suprise!

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked when I sat in my seat. I smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for asking." I remembered what Anri said about them not being fake, so I decided to try to act like I liked them. I said ACT though. We finished up our lesson, and then the day ended. I felt a lot better, now that I knew that I had at least 3 people that would support me.

Anri and Yuki came up to our desk. "Hey, I heard that you were doing a street performance." Yuki smiled excitedly. I guess Yuki knew about me too… "Um, yeah. Are you going to watch it?" I asked. "Yeah! We'll be there 10 minutes early!" Anri squealed excitedly. "Your doing a street performance?" The twins asked in unison. "Yeah." I murmured. I felt nervous about singing and dancing in front of people in real life, so hopefully this life provided some courage.

"Hmm." they both said. Then they got up. "Alright. Well, see you tomorrow ladies." Hikaru said, waving. We all waved. Then I turned back to Anri and Yuki. "I can't wait to see you there. Is Haruka going too?" I asked. Yuki nodded. "Alright!" I cheered. We all laughed and giggled as the teacher glared at us for being to loud.

I hugged Anri excitedly. Yuki and Haruka were jumping up and down, pointing at everything. I guess they had never seen very many common things before. "Oh my gawd! Your outfit is so cute!" Anri squealed. Yuki and Haruka stopped focusing on some American hamburgers long enough to agree. I blushed. "Thanks." I murmured shyly.

I was wearing one of the things that I picked out on the mall escapade. It was the white button up, black vet, black skinny jeans, and some knee high converse, or whatever you called them. Only, this time, I added black gloves. The Yuki gasped.

I turned to her, and the direction that she was staring. I almost died. The host club was getting out of there fancy cars. They spotted us, and headed over. "U-um, guys. What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. "Just thought we'd stop by and see you perform." Tamaki said. He smiled, but in the fading light, I couldn't tell if it was fake or genuine. I decided to just smile back.

"Um…thanks." I mumbled, looking down at the ground. Then someone called my name. I whipped around and saw Shirohime waving. Did I forget to mention? Shirohime and Nekohime were singing with me.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Come on! Its time to start!" Nekohime said, gesturing to the microphone. I nodded, and said goodbye. Anri wished me good luck, Yuki gave me a thumbs up, and Haruka grinned.

I ran over. "You ready?" Nekohime murmured. "Yeah. Lets do this." I felt the nervousness wash away, and felt excited. Shirohime sat down at the drums, and Nekohime picked up a guitar. The music started, and I started to sing.

**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest**  
**Or the girl who never wants to be alone**  
**I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'**  
**'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**

**Ah, the sun is blindin'**  
**I stayed up again**  
**Oh, I am findin'**  
**That's not the way I want my story to end**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain inside, you're my protection**  
**But how do I feel this good sober?**

**I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence**  
**The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth**  
**Please don't tell me that we had that conversation**  
**'Cause I won't remember, save your breath**  
**'Cause what's the use?**

**Ah, the night is callin'**  
**And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"**  
**But I, I am fallin'**  
**And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain inside, you're like perfection**  
**But how do I feel this good sober?**

**Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down**  
**Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round**  
**I'm lookin' for myself, sober**

**Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down**  
**Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round**  
**Lookin' for myself, sober**

**When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad**  
**'Til you're trying to find the you that you once had**  
**I have heard myself cry 'never again'**  
**Broken down in agony, just tryin' find a friend, oh, oh**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain inside, you're like perfection**  
**But how do I feel this good sober?**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain inside, you're like perfection**  
**But how do I feel this good sober?**

The song ended, and the audience that had grew cheered. I beamed. That wasn't all though. There were still some more songs that I was going to be performing. "Thank you." I said into the microphone. I looked at the crowd, and saw my three friends jumping up and down, cheering. How embarrassing. I laughed though.

Then I saw someone next to them. She had short brown hair, and chocolaty brown eyes. Her skin was pale. That looked kind of like…

My heart almost stopped beating.

Haruhi?

**The song was Sober by P!nk. Its another one of my favorites, which is why i chose it. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Woah!

I blinked. And then I blinked again. And again. And again.

Why didn't she have her short hair anymore? And why wasn't she at school? Was she sick and just recovering? But, no. If she was sick, then I wouldn't have been given her seat. We made eye contact. Her eyes narrowed, and she spun around and started to stomp away. Then I realized that Tamaki had seen her. And he was running after her.

The rest of the host club was hot on his heels. But, somehow, I felt a surge of relief. I mean, she wasn't dead, so that was good. But, why did she give me that look? What did I do?

Nekohime touched my shoulder. She had set her guitar down. Shirohime nodded at us, and Nekohime literally _scooped _me up, and started to chase after them. She hid in the shadows. I don't think she was human.

The people in front of us stopped, and I found that we were at a dead end. She backed up, so she was hiding behind the corner. I was still able to see though.

They all were panting, yet Nekohime wasn't even out of breath. "Haruhi. Why. Why did you come back?" Tamaki asked, staring wide eyed. Haruhi crossed her arms. "Just because our relationship failed, doesn't mean that I can't come back to Japan and explore again. What, do you think that I'm so poor that I can't even come back?" she spat. I had never heard so much hostility in her voice. "I didn't mean it like-" Tamaki began. "Save it." she growled, interrupting him. Hikaru spoke up. "Why do you have to be so hostile? Just because you broke up with Tamaki, and quit the host club." She remained silent.

Nekohime quietly set me down, and put her fingers to her lips. Then, defeating the whole purpose of that gesture, she picked up a rock, and threw it at them. As soon as it hit the ground, all of them looked our way. They didn't see us, thank god, but they started creeping our way. Even Haruhi.

And what upset me the most was that Nekohime grinned at me, waved a goodbye, and sped off. By the time I had made the decision to try and chase after her, they had reached then corner, and saw me. I squeaked, and covered me face. Then I tried to run.

Someone grabbed my tail, and a sharp pain shot through my lower back. I cried out in pain, and felt someone dragging me back. "Get off!" I yelled. I turned and hit the closest person. There was a loud smacking sound, and my hand stung when it connected with a face. It was completely quiet. Whoever had my tail let go. Then I realized that I had smacked Hunny.

"Damn it!" I cried out. Now I was probably going to get beat up by Mori. This time, when I started to make a run for it, nobody reached out to grab my tail. Or at least, I don't think they did. They might have been just to slow.

As I ran from the alley, I blamed everything in the world for that happening. I blamed the stupid screwed up anime world for making Nekohime drag me there, and then leave me. I blamed my shoes for not making me fast enough. And I blamed Nekohime for making me hit Hunny.

I finally got back to the spot where I had sang the first song, and found that nobody was there. My green cell phone was though…it was blowing up with messages and missed call notifications. I read through some of the texts. I read through Anri's first

Anri: Hey where are you?

Anri: Migotohime?

Anri: Hello?

Anri: Migotohime, why aren't you responding?

And then there was panicked voice mails from her. Then I got some that made my heart stop.

Unknown number: You slut. Get away from the host club

Unknown number: I'm coming for you, you little whore

Unknown number: Your dead, bitch

I covered my mouth. Why was this happening? Was this just the host club texting me now, because I hit Hunny? No, it said it was sent about 5 to ten minutes ago. It can't be. Maybe its Sakura.

I heard footsteps behind me, and whipped around, ready to fight if I needed to. But it was only Nekohime and Shirohime. "Hi." Shirohime said, as if nothing strange had just happened. I huffed. Then I turned and stomped in a random direction. "The cars the other way." I hear Nekohime call from behind me. "I know that." I muttered. I was going to get my normal life back, whether I had to test risky things or not. "Where are you going?" Shirohime said behind me. Like, right behind me. Scared the hell out of me.

"None of your business." my attitude towards these people had definitely changed. Nekohime has now gotten me in trouble. And both of them had most likely planned it. I felt something sharp jab my shoulder. "Wha-" I began. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tired yet angry looking host club emerge from the way I came. Haruhi wasn't with them.

I turned to them, and tried to say sorry. But then I felt myself falling, and blackness overtook me.

**I know, i know. Not the best. But if you think that sucked, then you should see the NEXT chapter. Woah boy XD**


	11. What happened?

_I was dreaming. Or at least I think I was. I was standing where I performed. The host club, was just emerging from where I had came, and Shirohime was jabbing something into my shoulder. Wait a minute. How could I see that? I then realized that I wasn't in my body. It was like an out of body experience. I watched as the 6 men stared in shock as I fell to the ground. My mouth moved, in an attempt to say something. It looked like I was trying to say "Sorry". _

_Tamaki ran over, and the Host Club was close behind. Then I saw Haruhi silently emerge from the shadows. She ran away, and I thought I saw tears streaming down her face. They didn't notice her though._

_Then I felt myself moving. The setting quickly changed, and I was in a mansion. A short haired Haruhi and Tamaki were standing in a room. They seemed mad. Haruhi spoke. "I'm sick of this! Every time I try to do something, you always have to mess it up! Your always embarrassing me!" She spat. Tears were in her eyes. "I don't embarrass you! If anything, you embarrass me! Having a commoner_ _like you in my house is disgraceful, yet I love you enough to let you in." he yelled. Haruhi bared her teeth. "Yeah, because I'm nothing but a filthy commoner, huh! Why don't we just split?! I've finished with my debt in the Host Club, therefore, I QUIT!" and she stomped out. I stared in shock. Then Tamaki realized what had just happened. "Wait! Haruhi! I didn't mean it!" he called. But it was to late. She was already out the door. _

_Once again, I felt myself move. Then I found myself back at the scene where I had fainted. Everyone was crouched next to me. "What did you do?" Hunny asked. He had a red mark on his face, and I instantly felt bad. "She was about to do something dangerous, so we had to stop her. That was the only easy way to do it, without really hurting her." Shirohime replied. Then I felt myself go limp. I couldn't stand, and I started to fall again. I could only stare up at the sky…_

When I opened my eyes, I didn't see the starry night sky. I saw a white ceiling. I sat up, and looked around. I was in my room. What happened? Then the memories came flooding back to me. The singing, Haruhi, Smacking Hunny. Then, the jab in my shoulder. What was up with that dream though? Did I have to get Tamaki and Haruhi back together?

Someone knocked on my door. "Yes?" I called. The door opened slowly, and Nekohime came in with a tray of food. I sighed. Lets not do _this _again. She set the tray down on the table next to me, and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"How are you?" She murmured. I crossed my legs, and huffed. "Oh, you know. I'm wonderful. I just had someone jam a needle into my shoulder, and then I'm most likely going to get beat up by Mori. Can't wait for school too." I spat. Nekohime rolled her eyes. "I swear. Your ridiculous." She muttered. "How am I ridiculous?!" I grabbed my pillow, about to hit her, but them someone knocked on the already opened door. We looked up to see Shirohime. I made a face.

"Hey. Are you well enough to go to school? They said you could come in late if you were alright." she held up a phone that had Call Ended flashing on its screen. I sighed. "Fiiine." I said. Nekohime got up, and said I had to eat before I did anything. I just figured it would be best not to argue, so I ate some. Then I got out of bed and got dressed.

This time, though, on the ride to school, Shirohime drove me. The ride was silent like always, and when we arrived at school, I was more then glad to get out of the car. "Bye." she called through the window. I waved, and then headed in. I was nervous about the Host Club. I figured that when Anri wanted to drag me there, I would politely refuse, and just stay in the class.

When I walked in, everyone turned to stare. I blushed in embarrassment, and hurried to my seat. The twins stared at me. The teacher went on with his lesson, and I silently got my stuff out.

I didn't pay attention though. I was so busy focusing on how to get those two back together, that I didn't notice Anri and Yuki, standing in front of me, saying my name. Only when they poked me did I look up. "Huh?" I rubbed my eyes. "Geez. You sure are out of it." Yuki said, handing me some papers. You missed the notes, so I copied them for you." "Thanks." I said, smiling. The twins were gone, no doubt at the host club.

Anri smiled. "Hey, lets go to the host club!" she squealed. I sighed. "Um, Anri, I don't really feel like going…" I murmured. She grabbed my sleeve. "Oh come on. I already told you. They're not fake, and Sakura's not here today, so." she urged. "No…" I said. "I kind of want to take a walk alone. Maybe later?" I suggested. I wouldn't be going back if I could help it though. "Okay. Fine." Anri sighed in defeat. Then she waved a goodbye to me. I got up, and decided to actually take a walk.

I walked a little more, and then decided to return. As I neared the classroom, I heard a bunch of girls screaming excitedly. I tried to get through the crowd, so I could get to my desk, but then I saw who they screaming at. The Host Club was all around my desk, being handsome.

I backed up, but felt someone stop me from going any farther. I whipped around, and Mori was standing there. Hunny was on his back. I squeaked. The girls all were now staring at me, whispering excitedly.

Then they all screamed louder. "Hello Migotohime." someone said behind me. I turned back again, and saw that the boys had exited the room. I groaned. I couldn't sidestep, because of all the girls. I decided to try and play it cool. I crossed my arms, and stood up straight. "Yes?" I muttered. "We want to talk to you." Hunny said from behind me. His voice wasn't as happy as it usually was. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Anri, Yuki, and Haruka staring in shock. Should I try to run, or should I just accept the fact that I'm most likely about to get beat up.


	12. Arguments

I decided to just accept it. So, they "escorted" me down the hallway, and into the club room. "Here. Why don't you sit." Kyoya said dryly, giving off a fake smile. "No. Thanks." I muttered. "Fine." He replied. He had a death stare, and I felt terrified. My ears were laid flat to my head.

"Why were you listening to our conversation with that girl?" Tamaki asked, straightforward. "Haruhi? Because Nekohime dragged me there. Then left me. I'm not interested in your stupid life. It doesn't concern me. But seriously. I saw her running from the alley way, crying. I don't know what you said, but I feel sorry for her. All because she's a commoner-" I stopped mid-sentence. I was revealing to much. And, that dream might not have been accurate. They all stared at me. I decided not to say anymore.

I turned, and marched toward the door, but someone grabbed my wrist. "Were not done yet." Tamaki growled. I don't think I had ever seen him mad, so this kind of scared me. I tried to yank my wrist away, but I couldn't. He pulled me back, and forced me down into a seat.

"How do you know Haruhi?" he asked. My Animory didn't tell me anything about me knowing her. "Because she used to be a host here." I mumbled. "Yeah, a month ago. Nobody talks about her though, so how did you know?" The twins asked in unison, leaning over my chair. "Because I did. I don't have to tell you anything, so I'm leaving." I said, standing up. But I got pushed down again.

"Hey! What gives?!" I yelled. "Tell us the truth." Hunny said. He didn't look like the bubbly one I knew. "I'm telling you the truth. Someone I knew told me, before I started school here." I was furious. They had no right to touch me. "Who?" They pressed. "I'm not telling you!" I said, once again trying to get up. This time, they resorted to holding my arms to the chair.

"Get off!" I tried yanking my arms away, but the twins had them locked firmly to the arm rests. "Tell us how you know her, and we'll let you go!" Everyone's voice's were rising. "No! I told you!" I yelled, bending down and biting one of the twins fingers. They yanked their hand back, but another set of hands was quickly replaced. This was ridiculous.

"JUST MAKE UP WITH HER YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. That didn't really have to do with what we were yelling about. Actually, that made the situation worse, because it meant I knew more.

Everyone froze. The two who were holding my arms down loosened, and I pulled them free. I didn't try to stand, suspecting one of them would try to tackle me. "How do you know we broke up." Tamaki muttered quietly. "Like I said, someone told me." I mumbled. I decided to make up a story.

"When I found out I was able to go here, I went to someone who knew a lot about everything. Like an Information Broker. She told me all about this place. Then she told me about you guys. So, that's how I knew." I explained quietly. I thought lying was going to be hard, but it wasn't.

They seemed to take that answer. I spoke up again. "Like I said earlier, I know this doesn't concern me, but you two should really make up. You were obviously made for each other. I'll help, if you want it, but really." I said in a much quieter tone.

He looked at me strangely, and I looked down at my hands. "And, Hunny, I'm sorry. Sorry for hitting you. I just got a little defensive. Like any other cat who's tale is being pulled." I mumbled. Everything was silent. Even the birds. Then some one jumped into the chair with me. It was Hunny.

"Its alright! I forgive you!" he cried happily. I gave a small smile. The beards started chirping again, as if they noticed the tension was finally gone. The twins were behind me, so I didn't know what they were doing. Tamaki sighed, and Kyoya. Well, Kyoya was hard to read.

"Alright." Tamaki said. "Alright, what?" I asked. "I'll take your help." He smiled, and held out his hand. I smiled back, noticing it was genuine. Then I took his hand, and we shook. I was one more step closer to getting back home.

**I know, this one sucked too. And all throughout the story there are typos and all. There are somethings that ****_can_**** get through spell check though...But anyways, the story is coming to an end, and as you can see, there is no real romance with my Character. Alot of people like when they don't let there character have a romance with one of the main characters. The reason why i didn't do it is because 1. I suck at romance, 2. It would have made the story worse, and 3. This is a stupid reason, but when i make a story, i don't like to make things sad, and since Migotohime will leave this place once she completes the 'level', she will have to leave the one she loves. Its already depressing since she'll have to leave Anri, Yuki, and Haruka, but a boy friend? Nope! But, hey. Maybe in the next anime?**


	13. Finding Haruhi

I walked down the street, looking for the right address. Finally, I found it. I was on the hunt for Haruhi. I was determined to make her my friend. It was so that I could get her to make up with Tamaki. I knocked on the door, and what I remembered as Haruhi's dad opened the door. "Hello? Who are you?" he asked. "Um, my name is Migotohime. Does Haruhi Fujioka live here?" I replied. "Why yes, she does? Why are you a friend?" it was a lot weirder to see in real life. "No, not really. I just have to talk to her." I mumbled. "Oh, well come on in." He pulled me through the door.

The house was clean, and looked nice. "Haruhi! Someone is here to see you!" He called. "Coming dad!" She called. She walked into the room. When she saw me, she stopped. "What are you doing here?" She muttered. "I just need to talk to you." I said quietly. Her father noticed the tension In the air. "Here. Why don't you two go out and take a nice calming walk." he shooed us towards the door. Then he pushed us out.

We walked down the street in silence, until Haruhi spoke up. "So, what is it?" She asked annoyed. "Um. So, your ex…Tamaki. He…" man, how do I start this. Wait, no. I used the wrong introduction. Dammit! "What about him?!" she grabbed my shoulders, and shook me. She looked…excited? That I said Tamaki's name? Eh.

"He…Um, how do I put this… he wants to get back together. I guess. Yeah. He misses you." I wanted to get straight to the point. "R-really?" she murmured. She seemed completely different. I thought she hated him, by the way she acted. "Yeah…so he said to me to tell you, 'Meet me at our special spot tonight, at 8.' so please go there." I stopped, and got on my knee's. Actually got on my _knee's._

She hesitated. Then she nodded. This was easier then I thought. "I'll be there." She murmured. "Bye." She waved at me, and headed back. I got up, and waved back. Then I smiled. I texted the Okay message.

I was almost there.

**So sorry this is short. When i wrote this, i ddin't have very much creative juices flowing through me.**


	14. A sleepover at Anri's

Anri's houes was HUGE. She had invited me over with Yuki for a weekend stay, so I accepted. She dragged Me, Haruka, and Yuki up the steps. "This is so exciting." She squealed. "I know!" we all cheered. When we entered the room, I was amazed. Her room was awesome. The bed was HUGE, and had fluffy pink pillows, Everything was Pink Purple and Blue. There was shoes and clothes everywhere, hung neatly. The fluffy bed, the super soft carpet, everything. We all jumped on the bed, and I swear I must have bounced at least 10 feet in the air. Alright, I'm exaggerating. More like 4.

She pulled a box from under her bed. Inside there was nail polish, and make up. Yay. She insisted that I be the first one to get a make over. So, Yuki painted my Toe nails a Blue that make me think of Hatsune Miku, and Haruka painted my Finger nails a Neon green. Anri did my make up, and when I looked in the mirror, I didn't really see a difference. I just had some light pink lip stick on, Mascara, and Some light blue eye shadow.

"You looked fine already." Anri explained. I hugged her. "Thanks." I murmured. The Nail Polish quickly dried, so then I decided to do Anri's make up. They did her toe nails Yellow and her Finger nails Pink. I thought she looked fine without make up, but I figured I would put some on her to make her happy. So, I put some light purple eye shadow, Mascara, a bit of blush, and a dark pink lipstick. I think I did it horribly, but when she saw herself, she seemed super excited.

Then me and Anri moved on to Yuki. Haruka did the make up, Anri did toe nails, and I did fingernails. She had Red and Orange nails, and her make up was fairly simple. Some brown eye shadow, mascara, and a bit of lip gloss.

And then Haruka came last. She had rainbow nails, and she seemed super excited about that. And her make up was crazy. She had a light pink blush, and her eye shadow was a mix of Blue and green. Her lipstick was black, and she had purple mascara.

I thought it was hilarious. We cleaned our faces up, and put the makeup away. Since we still had some time left before we watched our movie marathon, I figured that I would show them an ice cream shop that my Animory showed me.

So, we got dressed, and headed out. I suggested we walk, since the air was so nice. We chattered about anime and cosplay, all the way until we got to the ice-cream parlor. And what I saw surprised me.

**What do you think she sees?**


	15. The end is here

Haruhi and Tamaki were standing right in front of us, buying ice cream. They were smiling and talking. Then I realized, that it was 8:05.

The 3 girls next to me stared too. They started to squee. Tamaki and Haruhi turned. They saw me and smiled. "Thanks." they murmured in unison. I smiled back. "No problem." I gave a thumbs up. Then they continued on there way. "Who's she?" Anri asked excitedly. "Just a girl." I said. I had a warm feeling spreading all over me.

They shrugged, and we got vanilla ice cream. Then we just walked around the streets, enjoying each others company. We didn't realize that we had been out for about two hours, until Haruka exclaimed "Holy crap! We have to get home!" So, we literally ran home, (And mind you, the walk was about 15-20 minutes. That's a lot of time for us girls to be sprinting) and collapsed on Anri's floor.

I had only been here for about a week maybe, and I had gotten the problem solved. Haruhi and Tamaki were back together. And I was pretty sure that the rest of the club had problems routing back to her being gone. That meant that I had solved it all. I could go on to the next 'level', and eventually I would go home. That was considerably easier then I had thought it would be. But, if it was like in a video game, and each 'level' got harder, then what would the final 'level' be like?

The weekend passed by quickly. I tried to make it last, because since I solved the problem, I would be moving on. I wouldn't see them ever again, and they wouldn't see me. It made me wonder. Would they just forget my existence?

Well, I couldn't think about that right now. I was walking into the school, and I heard all the girls nonstop whispering about "a host is back". I guess Haruhi cut her hair, and is back to hosting.

Anri, Yuki, and Haruka walked over to me, smiling big. "Hey! Lets go to the host club!" Anri said happily. I guess she wanted to see Haruhi again. "Alright." I agreed. We walked through the crowds of girls, into the club room, and sure enough, there was now 7 hosts. Haruhi stood next to Tamaki in her original spot. I grinned.

They saw me, and Tamaki jumped up. "Migotohime…" he began. Haruhi surprised me by pulling a Hunny, and jumping on me. Like, literally. "Oof!" I said, laughing. "Thank you so much." she mumbled, her face pressed into my shoulder. I hugged her tightly back. "No, thank you." I murmured. She looked at me. "For what?" She asked. "Nothing…" I shook it off, and looked at the other hosts. "Its nice to see you all together." I said. Haruhi let go of me, still smiling. "No thanks to you." She did what I did on Saturday, and gave a thumbs up. The three girls behind me looked at me confused, but I ignored them.

"So, you guys are now open, right? Well, then can we meet with all of you separately?" This was the first time that I had asked to meet with a host. They grinned, and they said in unison, "Sure."

I felt like this last day was going to make it harder to leave…

**I literally felt like crying when i write this chapter XD I am so serious right now. You see, i wrote the very first chapter on a peice of paper in science class, in 7th grade (I'm in eigth now.) and i've worked on it since then. I finished it a while ago on wattpad, and, well, i just feel so sad. Its hard to explain. I grew attatched to my story, and now it ended. The second is now being worked on. I hope you all enjoyed it, and also got teary eyed XD The Epilouge is coming in about 2 minutes.**


	16. Epilouge

I waved goodbye to all of them, as I got into the car. "Bye Migotohime! See you tomorrow!" Anri called. "Bye!" I yelled back. Tamaki and Haruhi yelled another thank you, and I swear I saw Kyoya roll his eyes.

I shut the door, trying to keep the tears from streaming down my face. I had only known these people for a week or two, but it felt so depressing to say goodbye. Anri, Yuki, and Haruka had become super close, and I had finally started to like the host club. I wish I hadn't let myself get so close to people that I would have to leave.

Nekohime and Shirohime explained that I would still be there though, it wouldn't actually be me. It was kind of like a clone. She would act like me, talk like me, sing and dance like me. Everything. So it must've been strange to them that I asked for them all to come with me when I got into the car.

They continued to wave, until we drove away a couple of yards. Then they stopped, and started to head back into the building. They were having a party, and I didn't want to go, because it would only make it harder.

I felt the tears fall, and I cursed myself. Shirohime was sitting next to me. She hugged me, and pulled a ttissue from her pocket, just like Anri did on that one day. Sakura hadn't bothered me since, suspecting that I was of no danger to her and her supposed relationship with Tamaki. It made me cry even harder.

She rocked me gently, and I fell asleep. She woke me again when we arrived at the home that I had lived in. I would spend one more night here, and then I would leave. Shirohime and Nekohime said that they would be there in the next Anime, and they would give me more details once I was in it.

So, I ate my last meal in the Ouran High School world, took my last shower, and layed in the bed for the last time. I willed myself not to cry, and I thanked god for all the wonderful memories that I would have of this place. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Shirohime had been right next to me. She handed me a glass of water, and told me to get dressed. I did what she said, and I wore the outfit that Anri had adored the most at the sleepover. The Pink puffy sleeved button up, the short white skirt, and the red heels. I saw that everything except for the bed was gone. I mentally punched myself for almost crying again. Then I followed her out the door. Nekohime had started the car.

I hopped in, and they started to drive. I stared out the window, holding back tears. They drove to a forest, and stopped right outside of it. Nekohime looked back to me.

"Your next anime is "

**DUN DUN DUN**


	17. An official letter from Writer-Kun

**Dear Reader,**

**I know. This story wasn't very good. I'm still trying to improve my writing. I didn't put any romance in, because I'm not very good at it. If I had tried, it would have made the story 10 times worse.**

**I know that most of these chapters were short, and that's another thing I need to work on. But sometimes, there's just not very much creative juice flowing through my brain, so that's what happens.**

**The next story should be out soon. I'm not telling you what anime it is. You'll find out soon enough.**

**And, an update on my other stories. Romeo and Dorkiet is causing me some trouble. I'm doing my best to update and all. The Nekohime story is probably going to be updated soon. I just wanted to finish this one.**

**I know the ending on this wasn't very good, but I tried. Like I said earlier, I'm trying to improve my writing. I started this a year ago, and I didn't want to change the style up to much.**

**Thank you so much for reading this. And, who knows. Maybe I'll write an extra where Migotohime comes back…**

** -Writer**


End file.
